LOCKED AWAY
by Starbeams
Summary: Specklepaw with death poison flirting hidden hidden love love love. They've locked her away, but she has to come out of the shadows sometime. 100 word snippets for various forum challenges XDDD Enjoy!
1. sunrise dreams

Chapter 1:

Specklepaw of ShadowClan watched the sun slowly emerging from behind grassy hills, a red ball that she had seen only twice before in her lifetime. She watched as its light washed over WindClan territory, made the plains glow with peace. She watched as it made shiny gleams on the lake's surface and the streams in RiverClan territory, before showering onto the lukewarm trees in ThunderClan.

And finally she felt it bathe over herself, and was reminded what it felt like to be warm, free, careless, _happy_.

Because, no, forbidden love children didn't get much of that these days.

* * *

 **AN:** 100 word drabbles people! A story of them! For all those drabble and poetry challenges you see hanging around the forums :3 Nothing much but i can return to this story and update quickly whenever I feel grumpy XD.

Chapter 1 is for **NeonClan** 's drabble challenge

 **What is NeonClan?** It's a place for all the crazy kittehs to make cults worshipping Jellal brownies cookies Flash Spotsy Winxie... and many many others

Its an amazing forum

forum/NeonClan/162352/


	2. were sad

**Thank you so much NCnners for your reviews XD**

 **(Hm, I meant for that last line to be like a surprising suspense thing or sumthing of the sort cx)**

 **I pretty much have some of this written out but no idea when to update or anything..**

Chapter 2:

"Specklepaw, what are you doing? You can be _seen_ from there!"

If she had hoped that the sunlight would make ShadowClan a better place, however, then it was a sad mistake. Specklepaw sighed before jumping down from the prickly pine tree. She was promptly lifted up by the scruff before her feet had barely touched the ground.

"Ssh, be quiet and don't move," Larchcloud hissed, her wide eyes darting around as she began dragging Specklepaw through the nettles, carrying her back towards ShadowClan camp. Towards _that place_. Only Larchcloud's ruffled pelt and furious eyes betrayed her extreme anger.


	3. except

Chapter 3:

Specklepaw did as she was told, staying quiet as she was carried through the woods, and pressed her small body to Larchcloud's.

They had gone through this process twice before, so she really shouldn't be so surprised when freedom is suddenly yanked from her. But it felt so _disappointing_ , to have to go back into hiding.

 _Again_.

She twisted her body into a more comfortable position.

While doing so, the unmistakable gleam of two bright yellow eyes shone in the pine forest.

Specklepaw gasped in surprise, but Larchcloud kept moving. Then she blinked, and the eyes had disappeared.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, dears!**

 **(hehe more will be explained in the next chaper XD)**


	4. she realized

Chapter 4:

Was it possible that she'd just imagined it? But you didn't just imagine being spotted by an unfamiliar right out of the blue, because _no one_ but Larchcloud and the senior ShadowClan warriors and leader was supposed to know of her existence.

None who knew her had bright yellow eyes like that.

Those yellow eyes burned into her mind, and Specklepaw shivered.

What would she do now?

She might've been _found_ —she _had_ been found.

She couldn't be _found,_ not without being killed.

But if she told Larchcloud, would it mean being forced into greater hiding?

 **AN:** Oh, more will be expanded on hehe


	5. it could be much worse

Chapter 4:

Was it possible that she'd just imagined it? But you didn't just imagine being spotted by an unfamiliar right out of the blue, because _no one_ but Larchcloud and the senior ShadowClan warriors and leader was supposed to know of her existence.

None who knew her had bright yellow eyes like that.

Those yellow eyes burned into her mind, and Specklepaw shivered.

What would she do now?

She might've been _found_ —she _had_ been found.

She couldn't be _found,_ not without being killed.

But if she told Larchcloud, would it mean being forced into greater hiding?

 **AN:** Oh, more will be expanded on hehe


End file.
